


The Champion of the Dancer

by CallingAllWishingStars



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Disney, F/M, Kink Meme, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves to watch her dance. Esmeralda/Phoebus, smutty but caring</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champion of the Dancer

When she dances, he can’t take his eyes off of her.  
  
It doesn’t matter that he’s seen her dance enough that (given enough alcohol) he could probably perform any dance for any song the band struck up. It doesn’t matter that they’ve been married for a year and he’s been with her enough times that he can simply close his eyes and summon up a perfect image of any part of her body.   
  
The moment she starts to sway to the music, she captivates him.  
  
The firelight flickers over her dark skin as she dances around the bonfire’s stone circle, weaving in and out of the other dancers. When she grabs another Gypsy’s hands and allows her partner to spin her about, her skirt flies up, revealing a generous length of her bare legs beneath. As she bends to take a small boy into her arms, her shirt slips further down her arms, leaving more of her shoulder uncovered than Phoebus was comfortable with.   
  
Though she has always shared her love of dance and music with any who cared to watch, there are times where Phoebus wants to lock her away from prying eyes. He would never dare try to stop her from dancing; she would never forgive him for ever attempting such a thing but he didn’t even want to do such a thing. The captain loved watching her dance as much as anyone else. But, glancing around the circle and seeing how others are staring at his wife, Phoebus can’t quite suppress that same desire to hide her away from any who saw her only as warm flesh to satisfy their most basic urges… the same way Frollo had once looked at her.  
  
As he shakes away the thought of the man who had almost killed his dear Esmeralda, the song comes to an end and the crowd erupts into applause. While Esmeralda and the other dancers are swallowed up in the mob of well-wishers, the bonfire is extinguished with a bucket of water, signaling the end of the festival. Phoebus is quick to stand and fight his way to Esmeralda’s side. When she has finally ushered off her fan, he takes her by the hand and pulls her away from the town square.  
  
The whole way back to their home, Phoebus doesn’t speak a word. Esmeralda has to jog to keep up with him but she doesn’t question him, preferring to save her breath for the run her husband has set them on. He pulls her up into their house and shuts the door behind them. Before she can ask why the rush, Phoebus pins her against the doorframe, his mouth on her neck. Her question turns into a moan as he gently bites her.   
  
Before Esmeralda allows him to have full control over her desire, she pushes her husband away. “So I take it you enjoyed my dancing tonight?”  
  
“Always do,” Phoebus says, reaching for her again but she grabs his searching hands in her own.   
  
“Is that all you like?”  
  
“You know it’s not,” he whispers to her, raising her hand as he drops a kiss onto one of her knuckles. “I love the kindness you show to everyone around you.” Then he kisses another. “The bravery you proved by giving the other gypsies a new life in Paris.” And then another. “Your fearless heart that seeks truth and justice.” And then another. “Your – “  
  
Laughing, Esmeralda pulls her hands out of his grasp. “Enough, Phoebus. I believe you.”  
  
Thinking he’s finally appeased his wife, Phoebus steps toward her but Esmeralda dodges around him, walking to the back of their house. As she walks, her hands untie the knot of the scarf and let it slide from her waist. Next is her shirt, which she pulls over to her head to drop on the floor, with her breast wrap quickly following. She wiggles out of her skirts, which pool on the ground at her feet. Tiptoeing out of the pile, Esmeralda slips her underwear off her legs.   
  
In the doorway of their bed, she turns to Phoebus, completely naked now and standing still to allow her husband to drink in the view.   
  
“Well,” she says after a few long moments of silence, “you coming?”  
  
Phoebus, the Captain of the Guard and war hero, is suddenly tripping over his own feet to reach her. When he pulls her into his arms again, her bare skin touches his own, and he has left a trail of clothes behind to match hers.   
  
Esmeralda pulls him down onto their bed, her arms wrapping around his neck to kiss him. She rolls him until his back is pressed against the sheets and Esmeralda straddles him. When she releases him from the kiss, she moves down his body, lightly biting his skin. Phoebus lays back, unmoving, content to let Esmeralda take control.   
  
When her fingers find him and begin to stroke him, Phoebus thrusts up into her hand, groaning all the while. Her touch on him is gently as she steadies him. The pair locks eyes as Esmeralda slowly sinks down onto him. When he is fully inside her and they are skin to skin again, Esmeralda circles her hips, drawing a gasp out of both of them.  
  
As she rocks against him, her breasts swaying with the motion, it looks to him like she’s dancing. This time, though, she is dancing only for him. Only Phoebus is allowed to see this private dance; only he is allowed to be her partner and guide her through the steps of the dance.   
  
Though she’s enjoying herself as she raises herself up and down on his shaft, her eyes tightly shut, Phoebus wants to lead her through the rest of this dance himself. When he grabs her arms, her eyes open, but she doesn’t resist Phoebus as he rolls them on the bed, leaving Esmeralda the one with her back pressed against the sheets. She doesn’t protest, only groans happily as her husband takes control over their movements. He thrusts in and out of her, the motions fast and short to speed their journey toward that glorious climax that is building between them.   
  
Ever the gentleman, Phoebus always pleasures Esmeralda to her limit before finishing with himself. Even as he continues to pound into her, one hand travels down her body, over her thigh, and between her legs. He strokes her where they are joined, the gentleness of his fingers a stark contrast to the fierce force of his hips grinding into her.   
  
The stroking is all it takes to send Esmeralda into the height of her passions and pleasures. As her body tightens around him, her head falls back as she screams his name into the night.   
  
All it takes is three more thrusts inside her until Phoebus joins his wife in that unlimited bliss. After both have screamed themselves hoarse, the pair collapse onto the bed, Phoebus falling away from Esmeralda so she is not trapped under him. Esmeralda reaches from her husband but Phoebus is sitting up and pulling away from her. Before she can utter a protest, he is already returning to her arms, pulling the blanket with him. She laughs as he lays the blanket over both their bodies and wraps her tightly in his arms.   
  
Their sweat soaked skin brushes together as they settle back onto their bed. Phoebus brushes Esmeralda’s long hair away from her face so he can press a kiss to her forehead.   
  
“I love you, my champion in shining armor,” she whispers to him.  
  
“I love you, my dancer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the LiveJournal DIsney Kink Meme. Originally posted Jan 11th 2011 to this prompt: http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1228393#t1228393 
> 
> It's a bit cliche, a bit lovey-dovey, but I had fun writing it. It was definitely a guilty pleasure fill.


End file.
